Cars Rewrite Humanized
by McQueenCarrera
Summary: Lightning McQueen is a hot-shot rookie Piston Cup racer determined to win his first Piston Cup, and become the new face of the biggest racing team, Dinoco. This is Cars rewritten as a humanized story.
1. A Three Way Tie

**Hello everyone!**

**This story is basically going to be Cars, the first movie, but humanized. I've been wanting to do this for a long time so I thought I'd take a crack at it finally.**

**And, if anyone wants me too, once the second movie comes out on dvd, and if enough people like this version, I'll attempt to rewrite that one as well. Although I will admit, Cars 2 seems tricky with the rewriting into humanized thing. There are some scenes in there that are going to be tough.**

**And hell, even in the first movie there are some tough scenes. So, i'll need some reviewers help! At the end of this chapter I'm going to write what I want some help on. Just some ideas (like how Lightning is going to fall out of his trailer).**

**Alright, so HERE WE GO**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I. Am speed." A voice began, talking into a dark room.<p>

"One winner. Forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast."

"Breakfast...maybe I should have had a little breakfast. A little breaky could be good for me- No, no, no, no, stay focused. Speed. I'm faster than fast, quicker than quick."

"I am Lightning."

Outside of the darkened room there came three knocks on the door, breaking the man from his thoughts.

"Hey Lightnin', you ready?" The voice called.

The young man, Lightning, pressed a button to his left, causing his trailer door to start opening.

"Oh yeah. Lightning's ready."

He begins to walk towards the opening door. He is wearing a red zip up race jacket. A yellow lightning bolt is covering each sleeve, and the number '95' is on the right shoulder along with a smaller, bluish lightning bolt.

On the left side of the jacket, there is what appears to be different company patches, along with another small bluish lightning bolt. The young man is wearing a necklace with a yellow lightning bolt charm, and a white t-shirt underneath the jacket. He is also wearing black finger-less gloves.

His pants are normal, blue jeans that looked a little worn, and he is wearing what looked like regular black boots.

As the trailer opens more his smirk grows. His short blonde hair seeming to shine perfectly in the appearing sunlight. His black sunglasses reflecting the light.

The minute he finally stepped completely out of the trailer the crowd went wild. All cameras pointed at him, and he appeared on the jumbo screen in the middle of a race track.

For a second he just stared at the crowd, his smirk seeming to grow more. He then removed his sunglasses, through them over to the taller man that knocked on his door, and did a 360-spin, sticking his arms out into what looked like guns.

"Ka-Chow!"

And with that, the ground went wild, and then he was out on the race track with all the other competitors.

McQueen seemed to be somewhat behind, but that wasn't stopping him from getting to the top.

He was swerving through the other racers like it was nothing.

He looked up at the jumbo tron and noticed he was once again, the main attraction. So, he decided to give the crowd a wink, causing all his fans to go crazy.

* * *

><p>Chick Hicks, another competitor, number 86 with a green car, seems to be far behind the leaders as well. But that's not stopping him. He bumps number 63 with no trouble at all, in an attempt to make it to first place, but what he doesn't see coming is that number 43, The King, Strip Weathers, passes him. Causing Chick to be in second place.<p>

The King smirks and speeds up, angering Chick, causing him to speed up as well.

Lightning McQueen is behind the two and determined, speeds up as well.

* * *

><p>We now pan up to the announcers booth where Darrel Cartrip and Bob Cutless are stationed.<p>

"Welcome back to the Dinoco 400. I'm Bob Cutless here with my good friend Darrel Cartrip. We're midway from what could be a historic day for racing."

"Bob my blood pressures through the roof right now! If this gets anymore excitin' there gonna hafta take me outta the booth!" Darrel cut in, laughing.

"Right you are Darrel. Three men are tied for the season points lead. Heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race, Darrel, will win the season title. And the Piston Cup."

Their screens now show the three head racers tied for the lead.

"Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more race in it before retirement?"

Darrel cut in "He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win that one last Piston Cup?"

The screen shows a man, driving a blue number 43 race car with the word "Dinoco" written on the back sides. On the hood it shows his team's logo. A dark blue dinosaur inside a circle, standing on the words "Dinoco". He's shown standing in front of his company, with his team behind him. Another shot shows him standing in front of a row of Piston Cups, showing how great he is.

"And as always in the second place spot" Bob continued "We find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tall his entire career."

A young, black haired man, is seen driving a green number 86 car. Many sponsor logos are seen on the sides of the car. The letters 'htB' are written on the back sides and on the hood. The screen also shows his many loses, resulting in him being in third place.

"He thought this was his year Bob. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was, LIGHTNING McQUEEN!"

The screen is now showing a young, blonde haired man, driving a red number 95 red car.

"You know I don't think _anybody _expected this. The rookie sensation came into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now."

The screen shows a clip on Lightning, standing in a black room while below that it shows his race car. There is a giant lightning bolt with the number 95 written in red and yellow. The logo written on his hood and on the back sides says "Rusteze Medication Bumper Ointment".

"Will he be the first rookie to win the Piston Cup _and _land Dinoco?" Darrel asked.

"The Legend" Bob said, the screen showing The King.

"The Runner Up" He continued, the screen showing Chick Hicks.

"And The Rookie." The screen showed Lightning McQueen.

"Three cars. One champion!" The screen showed a Piston Cup exploding and then went back to the three racers.

* * *

><p>Back on the race track the The King is in the lead, right behind him is Chick Hicks and a little further behind him is Lightning McQueen.<p>

Chick attempts to pass The King, but he won't allow it, continuing to block his tries.

Lightning speeds up and appears on Chick's right, looking out the window and smirking at the man. The two men fight for who is in front, Chick beating him.

Lightning slows up and attempts to get in front of Chick by going on his left.

He finally gets in front of Chick, speeding up to be behind The King, but Chick speeds up as well, ramming into McQueen's back left side.

Lightning spins out into the grass, falling behind all the other racers.

Chick laughs evilly. He looks back and notices how far behind Lightning is.

"Dinoco is all mine." He stated, ramming his left side into number 56, causing a huge wreck right behind him and The King.

"Ha ha! Get through that McQueen!" He shouted, speeding up.

"Oh, a huge crash, right behind the leaders!" Bob announces as the crowd gasps.

As every car begins to spin out and wreck into each other, McQueen has no choice but to try and figure out a way through the scene.

In the beginning he manages to make it through perfectly, avoiding any damage.

"Wait a second Darrel, McQueen is _in _the wreckage!" Bob announced.

"There's no way the rookie can make it through!" Darrel stated "Not in one piece that is."

McQueen smirks to himself as he manages to make it through each and every car perfectly. But then he looks directly in front of him and sees a car, flipped over, leaning on top of another car.

His eyes widen and there isn't any way he can figure out to get around it. Instead, he speeds up and gets enough momentum to swiftly launch himself off the flipped over car, as if it were a ramp.

While McQueen soared through the air, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The crowd looked awestruck as they saw him fly past them, two girls in particular sighing as his car's lightning bolt him them.

Suddenly everything became faster as Lightning slammed back into the ground, passing the check point line, a green flag waving.

"Look at that! McQueen made it through!" Darrel shouted, very excited.

"And a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen!"

Lightning had a huge grin on his face as he turned a corner.

"Yeah! Ka-Chow!" He shouted, thrusting his fist into the air.

The crowd went insane with excitement shouting "McQueen" over and over.

A bigger man in the center of the track with the other fans who brought trailers shouted

"Yeah McQueen! KA-CHOW!"

"While everyone else heads into the pits, McQueen stays out, to take the lead!"

In the pits, Chick Hicks is getting his tires changed.

"Haha what do ya think boys? Thing of beauty." Chick said, sounding very proud of himself.

"McQueen made it through!" His crew chief announced.

Chick looked him with an angry, confused expression "What!"

They both looked up at the jumbo screen and saw he wasn't pitting.

"He's not pitting!" His crew chief yelled.

"Come on! You gotta get me back out there! Come on we gotta go!" Chick started yelling, getting impatient with his pit crew.

Bob looked onto the track shocked "McQueen is not going into the pits!"

"Ya know the rookie just fired his crew chief! That's the third one this season!" Darrel exclaimed.

"Well he says he likes working alone Darrel."

The two men looked over the pit area.

"Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits." He announced, a slight smirk on his face.

Darrel nodded "Yeah after a stop like that he's got a lotta ground to make up. Get ready boys we're coming to the restart!"

* * *

><p>As the flag went down, all the racers took off past the starting point. The race continued on with Chick fighting to reach first place, Lightning up front, and The King, trying as well, to get to first place.<p>

Lightning made his way over to his pit crew, making his final stop.

"You need tires now! Come on!" One team member yelled, as the group rushed over to begin changing his tires and fuel his car up.

"No, no, no, no! No tires, just gas!" McQueen shouted, taking off as soon as he was completely filled up.

"YOU NEED TIRES YOU IDIOT!" His team member yelled, throwing a tire down angrily.

"Looks like it's all gas and go for McQueen today." Darrel stated as he watched the young man speed out of the pits.

Bob agreed, "That's right. No tires _again_!"

"Normally I'd say that's a short term gain, long term loss! But it's sure workin' for him! Hey he obviously knows somethin' we don't"

Lightning continued on, he could tell his car seemed to be going slower.

_"Come on baby. We have this! Just a little further and I promise I'll get you new tires!" _He thought to himself, knowing his tires were worn.

He passed by the check point and saw the white flag being waved, indicating the last lap of the race.

"This is it Darrel, one lap to go and Lightning McQueen has a huge lead."

"Aw he's got it in the bag, call in the dogs and put out the fire, we gonna crown ourselves a new champion" Darrel said, grinning like crazy and hitting Bob's shoulder playfully.

Lightning sped through around the track, the crowd going wild and screaming his name.

"Checkered flag, here I come!" He said, smirking to himself as he was approaching his last turn.

Right as he said his last word, his back left tired popped, causing him to start swerving.

_"No!" _

"Oh no! McQueen has blown a tire!" Darrel yelled, leaning over the table in front of him, clearly shocked at what he had seen just happen.

"And with only one turn to go!" Bob yelled, just as shocked as his partner, "Can he make it!"

* * *

><p>Back in the pits his team was furious as they watched the tiny screens.<p>

"You fool!" One man yelled. Another stormed over to the rack of tires and tipped them over in rage.

* * *

><p>On the race track Lightning was devastated at what was happening. He began panicking and didn't know what to do.<p>

_"No. This can't be happening! Not now!"_

The King and Chick's crew chief both informed the men that McQueen had blown his tire. They both looked over at the giant screen in the center of the track and sped up, going to beat the rookie.

While McQueen was far enough away from the two, with a blown tire it would be a difficult race to win.

As Lightning tried to keep going his other back tire popped!

"Ah!"

"He's lost another tired! The King and Chick are comin' up fast!"

"They're entering turn three."

"Come on!" Lightning said to himself, forcing his foot hard on the gas pedal to make his car move faster.

"I don't believe what I'm watching Bob!" Darrel shouted, now leaving over to the window, preferring to view the scene from the window instead of the television in their studio.

"Lightning McQueen is a hundred feet from his Piston Cup!"

The King and Chick sped up as fast as they could around the turn. Lightning still seemed to be struggling with his car losing the back wheels. He pressed hard on the gas pedal.

_"Come on! Come on! We've got this! We can't lose! Not now!" _He shouted to himself.

He turned his head slightly and noticed his two rivals getting closer and closer.

"No!" He shouted. He pressed both feet hard on the gas pedals, the car seeming to go a little faster.

_"There we go! That's it!"_

The King couldn't help but wonder just what was going on in this boy's head. Chick tried passing The King but ended up beside him instead.

Lightning continued to press harder and harder on the gas pedal.

_"We're so close! Almost there! Come on!"_

"The King and Chick rounding turn four!" Bob announced, pressed up against the glass like Darrel.

The main by the check point held his flag high, a worried look on his face.

_"Come on! Don't fail me now!"_

The King and Chick we're right beside each other as they got closer and closer to McQueen, trying to beat each other.

Lightning was terrified and he could feel the sweat running down his face through his helmet. He started to bite his lip as he got closer and closer to the finish line. He could feel the two racers behind him, approaching fast.

He heard their engines right on his tail. The King and Chick approached and were right by his side in a heartbeat.

"Down the stretch they come and it's-"

Lightning saw the finish line right before his eyes and finally, when he knew he was close enough, removed both his feet from the pedal, slamming his hands into the steering wheel and cursing to himself quietly as he leaned back in his seat and finally taking a moment to breath.

"It's to close to call!" Bob yelled, a giant grin on his face, "To close to call!"

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it!"

Lightning sat in his seat, panting as if he'd been running a marathon. His car had come to a complete stop after passing the finish line and he was now being pulled into the pits.

_"I totally won this" _He thought to himself, smiling slightly as he heard the crowd cheering.

"The most spectacular, amazing, unbelievable ending in the history of the world!" Bob yelled, as he watched Darrel flail his arms happily yelling "I don't believe it!" over and over.

"And we don't even know who won!"

* * *

><p>Back in the pits, Lightning McQueen was sitting on the hood of his car as his pit team replaced his tires. He was leaning back, smirking as he watched the paparazzi taking a million photos of him. He chose to ignore the many screens re-playing the ending of his race.<p>

He looked over when he saw a woman with long blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, wearing light tight blue jeans, a t-shirt that said 'RSN' on the back and was holding a microphone with cameras following her.

He grinned, recognizing the woman immediately.

"We're here live in victory lane awaiting the race's results." She turned to Lightning, who was now sitting up smirking.

"McQueen, that was quite a risking move not taking tires-."

"Tell me about it..." a pit crew member mumbled quietly.

"Are you sorry you didn't have a crew chief?" She asked.

McQueen just chuckled and waving his hand as if to say 'Oh please. It was nothing.'

"Oh Kori. There's a whole lot more to racing, than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap! Where's the entertainment in that? No, no, I wanted to give the folks a little sizzle."

"Sizzle!" His crew member yelled.

"And am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No. I'm not." He said, giving Kori a serious look. "'Cause I'm a one man show." He ended his sentence with a smirk while looking directly into the camera.

"Oh yeah right" His member said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the other side of McQueen's car, preparing to work on the next wheel.

"That was a very confident Lightning McQueen, coming to you live..." Her voice drifted away as Lightning began to pay less and less attention to her and more attention to the many cameras pointed at him.

He smirked with his teeth showing at the paparazzi but realized Chuck, or who he believed was Chuck, was in the way.

That's when one camera man said "Hey! Get out of the shot!"

"Yo! Chuck!" McQueen yelled, looking down slightly annoyed.

"Chuck what are you doing? You're blocking the camera! Everyone wants to see the bolt!"

"What!" Chuck yelled, getting extremely annoyed.

Lightning looked down angrily when he noticed his team member standing up to him.

"Now back away!" He yelled, beginning to stand up. As he stood up, he looked at the paparazzi with a huge cocky grin on his face.

"GAH! That's it!" Chuck threw his screw driver onto the ground, "Come on guys!" He called to the other members of the team.

They dropped McQueen's car, causing him to stumble and almost fall over.

"Woah! Woah team!" He called out as he watched his pit crew all start storming away from him.

"Where are you going?"

Chuck turned around and pointed at him angrily.

"We quit Mister One Man Show!" He yelled.

As he turned around McQueen smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, oh, oh, okay leave. Fine." He looked at the paparazzi and started chuckling as he stood up straight.

"How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill a car up with gas?" He asked, causing the crowd around him to laugh loudly.

"Adiós Chuck!" He said, smirking towards the crowd.

"AND MY NAME IS NOT CHUCK!" The main yelled back from inside the crowd.

Lightning rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever." Causing the crowd to once again, laugh loudly.

"Hey Lightning! Yo, McQueen!" A voice called over from his right. Lightning glanced over as the crowd split, revealing Chick Hicks standing with his pit crew around him.

"Seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racing out there." He stated, nodding with a cocky look on his face while his pit crew agreed.

"By me!" He yelled excitedly as he began to laugh loudly with his team.

"Welcome to the Chick Era baby!" He said as he winked and bumped fists with his team mate.

"The Piston Cup, it's mine dude, it's mine." His pit crew around him began to agree with all of them saying "Yeah" and glaring over at McQueen.

"Hey fellas, how do ya think I'd look in Dinoco blue? DINOCO BLUE!" He began laughing again as his team mates began to picture just how amazing he'd look.

Lightning just chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes, still smirking.

"In your dreams Thunder."

"Yeah right...Thunder? What's he talkin' about 'Thunder'?" His team mates all gave confused looks towards each other and shrugged all saying "Uh..I don't know boss."

Lightning looked over and began unzipping his race jacket, "Oh you know, cause Thunder always comes after...LIGHTNING!" He yelled, throwing his jacket to the side, and doing another 360 spin revealing two lightning bolt tattoos on his forearms.

"Ka-perwn! Ka-ka-kapow!" As soon as he began the paparazzi went insane. They began gathering all around him, taking as many photos as they could.

Chick stood with his team outside of the crowd, still as confused as before.

"Who here...knew about...'bout the Thunder thing?"

His team shrugged again and all said "I...I didn't!"

Chick watched angrily as the crowd went insane around Lightning and he glared. Then out of no where he smirked and chuckled evilly.

"Uh...boss?" The team mate on his right said.

Lightning continued to give the crowd what they wanted as he spun around, making his arms into the shapes of guns and showing off his lightning bolt tattoos.

Over at the Dinoco tent things were much more calm. The paparazzi had gotten what they wanted and now Tex, Dinoco's leader, The King and The King's wife were walking outside the gate, past some security guards.

"Wooowee, that was one close finish, you sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you King." Tex said, smiling fondly at the man beside him.

"Whatever happens you're a winner to me you old daddy rabbit." His wife said, pushing her elbow lightly into her husband's side and taking his hand.

"Ah you've been good to me all these years, it's the least I can do." He replied, putting his arm around Tex's shoulders playfully.

"Thanks dear. Wouldn't be nothin' without you." He replied smiling happily down at her.

Lightning had finally got off the hood of his car and managed to walk backwards, fighting his way through the paparazzi to get to behind the stage. He was still posing for the cameras when two identical twin girls, that looked a few years younger than him, came up in front of him with huge grins on their faces.

They were wearing red tank tops that had McQueen's number on the front and his name underneath. They also had '95' tattooed on their shoulders. Both were wearing necklaces that had back stage passes attached to them.

"I'm Mia!" The one on the right said, pointing to herself.

"I'm Tia!" The other stated, pointing to herself. Both not being able to contain their excitement.

"We're like your biggest fans!" They both screamed at the same time, glancing at each other quickly before looking back at Lightning.

"Ka-Chow!" They both yelled, grinning as they both lifted their shirts up, flashing McQueen.

Lightning laughed through his grin "I looove being me." He he said quietly as he looked at both girls.

Out of no where two security guards came from behind McQueen and started pushing them away, forcing them to put their shirts back down.

As they were being pulled away they both looked sad and yelled "We love you Lightning!"

Lightning laughed while shaking his head and did an air kiss towards their direction. He began back up and almost turned around when he saw The King approached him.

"Hey man, you are one gusty racer." He said, reaching he hand out for Lightning to take.

Lightning grinned and shook the older man's hand "Hey Mister The King!"

"You've got more talent in one finger, than a lot of these guys have in their whole body."

"Wow really, thank you-"

"But you're stupid." The King said, looking at him with a straight face.

Lightning just raised his eye brow, looking annoyed "Excuse me?"

"This ain't a one man deal kid! You need to wise up, find yourself a good crew chief and a good team. You ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind ya and you let them do their jobs like they should..."

Lightning was nodding and put a fake smile on his face, pretending to listen. But as soon as he heard 'good team' his mind began to drift off.

"Good team...yeah..." He said, looking away from The King and over towards Dinoco's area.

His mind than began to drift off into a fantasy world. He pictured his car and his uniform being turned from red to blue, losing the many sponsor patches that he had once had.

_He was than standing beside Tex, the company's leader, and above him was a sign that said 'The New Face of Dinoco'._

_He pictured the sign with "The King" written on it changing to "Lightning McQueen" and a picture of him and his car inside a blue lightning bolt._

_He then pictured himself standing in front of a white wall, beside him was a Piston Cup with his name on and him posing while saying "Ka-Chow" and getting his photo taken._

_He pictured himself walking down the red carpet, wearing a blue Dinoco uniform, walking with the twins he'd just met, both wearing blue Dinoco outfits as well._

_The fantasy changed. His name was in the sky written in iron. It then changed from "Lightning McQueen" into "Lightning Storm"._

_He drove through the letters of his name in his Dinoco styled car. The setting below looked as though it was straight out of the film "War of the Worlds". There were giant robot aliens zapping innocent victims._

_Lightning had a determined look on his face as he smirked, staring down through his windshield at all the robot aliens. He reached over and pressed a button on his car's dashboard. The lightning bolts on the hood of his car started beeping, then missile launchers came out from the bottom sides of the car looking like wings._

_He continued soaring through the air, shooting every alien he faced._

_The fantasy changed again. He was now with the twins again, placing his hands in wet cement and signing his name, smirking as the paparazzi took photos and the twins giggled excitedly._

_Once again, the setting changed. He was now in a tall building with many windows beside the Hollywood sign in California. There were a bunch of guests surrounding him as he stood by the side of his car, still wearing the Dinoco blue uniform._

_There was a painting of him behind them of him standing on the hood of his Dinoco car, with a Piston Cup behind him and lightning bolts in the sky._

_He smirked as he spun the spinners on his car's wheels, the twins kissing all over his face happily._

"You figure that out, you just gonna be okay." The King said smiling up at McQueen.

Lightning jolted out of his fantasy and put a fake smile on.

"Oh uh...that is spectacular advice! Thank you Mister The King!"

Victory music began playing loudly over the huge stadium and Lightning, once again, lost interest in the older man in front of him. He grinned listening to Bob Cutless speaking over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He began, talking calmly, "For the first time in Piston Cup history-"

"A rookie has won the Piston Cup." Lightning said, smirking. He grabbed his jacket tightly in his hand and put a determined face on. Running as fast as he could he finally reached the paper curtain back drop, tearing through it, pointing his arm out into a gun.

"YES!" He shouted.

"We have a three way tie!" Bob announced, the crowd going wild, taking pictures of the now stunned McQueen.

He was alone on the victory stage, looking out at all the paparazzi taking photos of him.

_"W-what?"_ He dropped his jacket out of shock as he heard Chick and King walk up behind him.

Confetti was shooting out of the canons behind the three men as more victory music began playing.

Chick came close to Lightning's side, laughing "Oh man, McQueen, that's gotta be embarrassing. But I wouldn't worry about it, because I didn't do it!" He continued laughing as Lightning rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the man in green.

Bob came back on the intercom "Piston Cup Officials have determined that a tie breaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week."

As the paparazzi went insane Lightning just stood there, still getting over the shock of the humiliating moment he just dealt with.

"Hey rook" Chick whispered into McQueen's ear, causing the young man to jump slightly, "First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself."

Lightning looked over, his eyes seeming to grow wider as he heard what his enemy said.

_"I've got to get there first..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm FINALLY done with this chapter! Holy crap! It took me SO LONG! I didn't think it would be that difficult to rewrite Cars into a humanized setting. It's much easier imaging it in my head than actually typing it all out.<strong>

**I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense for whatever reason, I re-read over it twice to make sure it didn't have any spelling errors or anything. If anything is wrong just let me know and I'll try to fix it :)**

**I hope you enjoy, I've planned out how each chapter will end and begin. The next chapter, hopefully, won't be as long. It's going to be McQueen getting lost.**

**I really need some help with figuring out how exactly Lightning will be falling out of his trailer. If anyone has any ideas just let me know in a review. I'm really stuck on that part.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what ya think ;)**


	2. McQueen's Lost

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Been sort of busy with lots and lots of family drama.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter :) Let me know what you think. And thank you to everyone that reviewed for the first chapter.**

**And thank you all for the helpful ideas of how McQueen could fall out of his trailer! Helped a bunch!**

* * *

><p>After getting a million pictures taken of the three winners on stage they were finally escorted off stage by security.<p>

Fireworks were now going off as fans were leaving the track, getting on buses and heading home.

Racers were getting prepared to head to their homes as their season was over. Chick and The King had headed back to their areas and were now relaxing with their teams before heading on the road.

Lightning was furious. He was storming through the pit area, pulling his jacket on and zipping it up as he avoiding a flying tire soar over his head from a pit team.

"First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." He mumbled in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Oh we'll see who gets there first Chick, we'll see who gets there first." As he approached the spot where his trailer should have been he raised his eye brow.

"What the-"

A tall man wearing worn out blackish blue jeans, black boots, a red button up shirt, with a white shirt underneath and a red and white trucker hat that said "Rusteze" on the front. You could see that underneath his hat he had brown hair and his eyes were a bluish gray color. He had a grin on his face.

"Hey kid! Congrats on the tie!" He said, giving a thumbs up in Lightning's directs.

Lightning frowned "I..I don't wanna talk about it. Come on, lets go Mack, saddle up, what'd you do with my trailer?"

He walked over to Mack and it was clear that there was a huge height difference between the two men, Mack clearly being the taller one.

"I parked it over in your sponsor's tent." He replied, turning slightly and pointing towards a giant white tent that had posters of Lightning on the side and a giant "RUSTEZE" logo on the top.

"W-what!"

"You gotta me your personal appearance."

Lightning's eyes grew wide and he took a step back, shaking his head.

"No. No. No, no, no, no!"

_"Yes, yes, yes!" Lightning appeared onto the screen, grinning like crazy._

_"Lightning McQueen here and I use Rusteze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula!" A giant can on Rusteze appeared beside him as he pointed up at it, winking towards the camera._

_He then appeared, standing in front of a rusty old car, the can of Rusteze shrinking._

_"Nothing soothes a rusty bumper like Rusteze!" He proclaimed as he backed away while the camera zoomed in on the rusty car's bumper._

_The can of Rusteze swished across the rusty bumper, working like an eraser and getting rid of the all the visible rust._

_"Wow!" Lightning chimed in, coming from the left side of the car, and grinning._

_"Look at that shine!" He pointed towards the now clean bumper. Below him, by his legs, a message appeared saying "Actual results may take up to 36 weeks."_

_"Use Rusteze!" He proclaimed excitedly, now appearing on a race track._

_"And you too! Can be like me!" He was now pointing towards himself, still grinning._

_"Ka-Chow!" He said the last part while standing on the hood of his car, doing his trade mark hand sign that went along with his 'Ka-Chow'. An animated lightning bolt burst out of his right forearm and completely covered the screen with the word "Ka-Chow!" following it._

* * *

><p>Laughter came from inside the tent as two men, Rusty and Dusty, were telling jokes to a room full of what appeared to be stereotypical red necks.<p>

Inside the tent there were two giant posters with Lightning McQueen grinning while beside him the words "Look Like Me!" were beside him as well as "Rusteze!". There was a screen in the middle of the two men that was playing McQueen's Rusteze commercial. On either side of the men there were two giant cans of Rusteze Ointment and around them were the real cans of the ointment.

Lightning and Mack stood outside the tent's entrance, seeming to be crouching behind cardboard cut outs of Lightning McQueen.

"Bleh, I hate red necks. This is _not _good for my image." Lightning said angrily, standing up straight and stomping his foot onto the ground.

"Well they did give you your big break." Mack said, standing up as well.

"Besides, it's in your contract."

"Oh will you stop, please?" Lightning replied, pouting angrily and rolling his eyes.

"Just go get hooked up."

As Mack walked off Lightning turned to look inside his company's tent. He sighed and tried to think of a way to avoid talking to everyone in the room.

"Winter is a grand old time!" He heard Dusty say.

He looked around and noticed the cardboard cut out. He smirked when he figured out just how he could sneak past.

"Of this there are no if's or but's." Rusty replied.

Lightning stood in the pose of his cutout while holding onto it and trying to sneak by.

"But remember! All that salt and grim."

Lightning could see the edge of the tent and he was so close to making it.

"Can rust your bolts and freeze your-"

Right as Lightning almost hit the edge the cut out fell over, revealing he was there.

"Hey look! There he is!" Dusty exclaimed, causing everyone in the tent to turn around with huge grins on their faces.

Lightning smiled nervously, _"Oh great..."_

"Our almost champ! Get your little butt in here kid!"

Lightning laughed nervously as the guests in the tent walked over to him, patting his back, giving him thumbs up and saying things like "Congrats!" or "You were amazing out there!"

As Lightning walked by he kept the fake smile on his face, hoping this moment would end soon.

"Uh...g-give me a little room here guys." He said as he tried pushing through the men gently.

"You're my hero Mister McQueen!" An older red neck said, shaking with excitement.

Lightning glanced over, still trying to push through the many people.

"Yes, yes I know." He gasped when he got a full look at the man. He was an older looking man, wearing a red and white flannel shirt with the sleeves torn off. The shirt was open revealing a stained up wife beater underneath. He was wearing a pair of old, dirt stained jeans with suspenders around his shoulders and a pair of brown boots.

He was wearing a hat that said "Rusteze", like Mack's, and his brown matted hair was visible from sticking out of the sides of the hat. He had a lot of stubble on his chin and most of his teeth were missing. The ones he had left were yellow, or gold, and were close to falling out as well.

"Oh...Fred..Fred thank you." Lightning said quickly as he walked away, trying to get the horrifying image out of his head.

Fred's green eyes lite up as he turned to watch Lightning walk off.

"He knows my name! HE KNOWS MY NAME!" Right as the words left his mouth the suspenders holding his pants up came loose and broke, causing his pants to fall down.

Everyone around him began laughing hysterically and Dusty called out "Lookin' good Freddy!"

Lightning finally whipped the fake grin off his face as he crawled onto the stage, "Thanks to you Lightning, we had a better year!" Rusty exclaimed happily.

Rusty was wearing a worn out jean jacket, with a white button up shirt underneath. He had a grayish white beard growing off his chin and a mustache to go with it. The hair on his head seemed to poof out, and it, too, was graying. His white button up shirt was tucked into a pair of worn out light blue jeans.

"Yeah I mean, we might even clear up enough to buy your car some head lights!" Dusty said happily as Lightning stood, looking annoyed, in the middle of the two men.

Dusty was shorter and more rounded than his brother Rusty. He had a graying mustache as well but was balding. He was wearing a red and white checked flannel button up t-shirt tucked into a pair of worn light blue jeans. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Are you saying that it doesn't have headlights?" Rusty asked, looking over at his brother.

Lightning rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'm tellin' ya! They're just stickers!" Dusty proclaimed, nodded and slapping Lightning on the back.

"Well ya know, race cars don't need headlights because the track is always _lite_." McQueen replied with a straight face.

Rusty laughed "Yeah well so is my brother but he still needs headlights!"

The room roared with laughter while Lightning just stood there.

Lightning joined in with mock laughter "Ha ha ha! Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Rusty and Dusty both said loudly "Lightning McQueen!"

The lights in the tent went out for a split second and then a single light went on, shining directly on Lightning.

He squinted in the light and the tent was swallowed by silence.

Lightning sighed as he looked over the audience staring at him with huge grins. He noticed Fred's pants were still down as well.

"Ya know, the Rusteze Medicated Bumper Ointment Team ran a _great _today." He started, slightly thrusting his fist, pretending to be excited.

"And remember with a little Rusteze, _and an insane amount of luck_," he mumbled, looking down hoping no one would hear him.

"You, too, can be like me." He sighed again, "Ka...Chow." He put his hand into a gun and didn't even bother to pretend to be happy or enthusiastic anymore.

The crowd went crazy with cheers and laughter as the lights in tent went back on. Lightning started backing away from the two men, walking off towards where his trailer was parked, Rusty and Dusty following him.

"Hey kid!" "We love ya! And we're lookin' forward to another great year, just like this one!"

Lightning put on another fake grin and nodded while waving slightly. He managed to walk backwards and out of the tent with ease.

Once he was out he sighed, and he rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Not on your life." He muttered, walking off towards Mack.

"Hey kid!" Mack looked over, grinning as he shut the trailer's doors, "Just finished loadin' 'er up."

Lightning smiled slightly and nodded, making his way over to the passenger's side of the truck and hopping in.

After waiting a few minutes, Mack finally opened his door and joined Lightning in the truck.

He stuck his keys into the ignition and, grinning, looked over at Lightning.

"California, here we come!" He said, pressing on the gas pedal as the security guards escorted him out.

Lightning grinned and looked out the window towards the Dinoco truck, "Dinoco, here we come!"

* * *

><p>Lightning wasn't much of a talker when he came to traveling with anyone on the road. Most of the time he just sat there, his feet sitting up on the dashboard, while playing on his phone.<p>

Mack always wondered what it was that he was doing for the long hours on his phone, but he never asked. Lightning liked his privacy.

In reality Lightning really didn't do a whole lot on his phone. He pretended to look busy but he mostly just scrolled up and down through the contact names that he had. He didn't have anymore free demo games to play and found it pointless to pay for the entire game. He would sometimes take pictures of the road in front of them and sometimes he would attempt to text his agent, Harv, but he never got a response back.

After about three hours of scrolling through the names, he finally shut his phone and decided instead of lean his arm on the window and look at the scenery.

He would never admit this to anyone, but he really enjoyed watching the beautiful scenery as they traveled.

Eventually, Lightning looked away from the outside world and over at the clock on the radio. He noticed that it was almost 9 p.m. and he glanced over at Mack who seemed to be falling asleep.

He reached over and smacked his shoulder roughly, "Wake up." He yelled as he answered his phone.

Mack jumped, his eyes wide at the contact, his breathing becoming fast. He shot a look over at Lightning and nodded.

But that didn't help. The more he stared at the empty road, the more tired he got.

"Hello?" He asked stretching his left arm over his head.

"Is this Lightning McQueen the world's fastest racing machine!" A scratchy voice replied.

Lightning grinned "Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent!"

His grinned seemed to grow as he heard Harv laugh slightly "And it is _such _an honor to be your agent that it almost kills me to take ten percent of your winnings and merchandising and uh...yeah...Anyway!" He yelled loudly,

"What a race! Huh, champ? I-I didn't see it, but I heard you were great!" Lightning rolled his eyes and sighed, not wanting to think about the race.

"Uh..thanks Harv."

"Hey, listen," Harv said, starting to take a serious tone, "They're giving me twenty free tickets to this tie breaker thing in Cali! You shoot me the names! You let Harv rock it for you alright baby!"

Lightning's grin returned "Right! Friends!...There's uhm..." Lightning trailed off and noticed Mack was staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. He waved his left hand at Mack and silently directed him to pay attention to the road.

Harv cut in "Alright Mister Popular, so many friends you can't even narrow it down. When you get to Cali, you gotta make time for your _best friend_!"

"Yeah! That'd be great! We should totally-" Lightning started, nodding frantically.

"A-alright kid I gotta bounce!" Harv yelled, "I'm out!" And with that, Lightning heard nothing but the buzzing from the phone indicating that the call was over. He sighed quietly and pressed 'end' as well.

"Can we please stop?" He asked, sounding like a zombie, slightly looking over at his boss.

"What? No way!" Lightning said loudly, putting his feet down on the truck's floor and looking at Mack, slightly annoyed.

"We're driving straight through _all night_ until we get to California! We agreed to it!"

Mack's eyes grew wide again, "All night! May I remind you-"

Lightning shook his head fast, "No way!" He sighed "Look, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you!"

Mack stole a glance at Lightning but then immediately went back to the road.

"All night?" He asked, not really believing the man beside him.

Lightning nodded, a smug smirk on his face "All night long."

* * *

><p>It was now nearly 1 a.m. and Mack couldn't handle it anymore. He was tired, he was starving and worse, he had to pee. He looked over at Lightning who had passed out around 10:30.<p>

Annoyed, he reached over and shook his boss awake.

"Wha..what? Are we there?" Lightning jolted awake, the excitement shinning through his tired voice.

Mack shook his head as he pulled over to the side of the road, "No. I just really have to pee. So hang tight for a second."

Lightning nodded and stretched his arms and legs out as much as he could.

Once they had pulled over, Mack jumped out and ran into the wooded area.

Lightning waited inside the truck and tapped his fingers on the window side, trying to wait patiently.

After about five or ten minutes he looked over and clock and sighed, it was now almost two in the morning and Mack hadn't returned yet.

Sighing, he grabbed his key set, unlocked his door and stepped outside, stumbling slightly because his legs were some what asleep.

After stomping his legs on the ground for a few seconds, Lightning started walking over to the back of the trailer. He jumped up on the end of the truck and reached up to unlock the tall door. Once it was unlocked he started pulling it open slowly.

Once it was open he stepped inside and, once he maneuvered his way around the tight area of the trailer, he climbed in through his racer car's window.

He smiled happily as he sunk into the seat, sighing. He put both his hands on the steering wheel and sighed happily again. He leaned back in the seat and and closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of burned rubber and oil. Most people would find it odd, but Lightning really enjoyed the smell.

* * *

><p>After doing his business, Mack started walking back towards his truck. On the way back he saw a small pond area and walked over to it, splashing the cold water onto his face to wake him up.<p>

Once he reached his truck, he opened the door and climbed in, sticking the key into the ignition and starting it up.

"Alright kid," He started, pushing on the gas pedal slightly, "Lets get goin'"

He yawned once more and after getting no response, he shrugged _"Must be asleep again. Lucky." _He thought.

* * *

><p>Back in the trailer Lightning had fallen asleep in the driver's seat of his race car. The trailer's door was still open and his car had started to roll slowly out.<p>

Inside the car Lightning was fast asleep, his mouth open and snoring slightly.

By now his car had completely fell out of the trailer, the door to it now shut.

Lightning started to open his eyes slightly, breaking out of his slumber. As he saw what looked like headlights passing around him he thought he might have been back in the passenger's seat.

As he yawned and stretched his arms up his eyes snapped open when he heard a loud honk and saw a car swerve around him, nearly hitting the front of the truck.

"Mack! What the he-" He turned his head to the left quickly thinking Mack must have fallen asleep, but all he saw the net serving as a window on his race car.

"What the-" The then saw another car coming and it quickly swerve around him, honking.

He started panicking and quickly tried to get his keys out of his pocket, but wasn't moving fast enough.

Finally Lightning managed to get his keys and get them into the ignition. He quickly pressed on the gas pedal, turning the wheel fast and swerving off road.

He started panting out of panic, "Mack...?" He looked ahead of him and quickly drove his car back onto the high way, angering some people he almost caused a small wreck with.

As he got further down the road his eyes widened.

In front of him there must of been millions of trucks. Any of them could have been Mack's.

He started speeding off towards them, yelling Mack's name as he drove by each one.

_'There's no possible way I can find him-'_

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed a truck turning off the highway. He didn't know why, but something about that specific truck told him that in the driver's seat was Mack.

Lightning pressed on the gas pedal hard and started speeding off towards the truck.

"Mack!" He yelled, as if the man could hear him, "Mack wait for me!"

He didn't know why he was yelling, maybe he thought it would calm him down if he pretended Mack could hear him. Whatever the reason was, he wanted to keep yelling 'wait for me!' over and over again.

_"Come on Mack! Wait up!" _

As he drove down the strip of road, chasing after what he assumed was Mack, he noticed ahead of him was a railroad track and it was just closing it's self off so the train could get by. Normally that sort of thing wouldn't matter except that 'Mack' had already gone over the tracks and if Lightning had to wait, he'd never catch up.

He glanced over to were the train was coming from and noticed it was pretty far from where he was.

_"I can totally make this" _He thought, pressing hard against the gas pedal again, causing his race car to move faster.

As he got closer, so did the train and he was really starting to doubt he could make it. But he never let his foot off the gas.

He heard the train horns honk loudly as the driver noticed some kid attempting what looked like suicide.

Lightning's car broke through the rail guards and for a split second he flew over the tracks, almost meeting death.

He smirked to himself, refusing to let the fear show on his face, and then noticed Mack's truck was stopped at a stop sign.

_"Mack!" _

He started to speed up again, pulling up towards the big truck.

"Y-you're not Mack!" He yelled, not realizing the other man's window was down and he could hear perfectly.

The man looked down at the smaller car beside him and grimaced

"Mack! I ain't got no Mack! It's a Peter-Built for dang sake!" As he began driving again, turning to the right, Lightning heard him shout "Turn on your lights ya moron!"

Lightning watched as the man drove off, sadness covering his face.

"Mack..." He said to himself, lowering his head onto his steering wheel and sighing heavily.

"Wait...the Interstate!"

He turned his car back onto the road and began driving down the long stretch, not noticing the "Route 66" sign he passed.

_"There might still be a chance I can catch up!"_

As he drove down the endless road he began to get slightly annoyed,

"I don't remember it being this long coming in the opposite direction. And where are rail-road tracks?"

Lightning couldn't take it anymore and decided he'd go faster than the required speed limit _"I mean really? What are the odds any cops are really sitting all the way out here?"_

As he sped faster down the long winding road he noticed he had passed a giant sign _"Wonder what...it said..."_

* * *

><p>An old sheriff was fast asleep in the driver's seat of his police car. There was never really any crime around the old town he lived in but he kept the thought that one day he'd chase someone again alive.<p>

He woke up startled as he heard a loud speeding engine pass by heading straight for Radiator Springs. His home.

"Not in my town you don't." He said softly to himself, sticking his keys into the ignition and starting up the old car.

* * *

><p>Lightning turned his head around slightly when he saw Police Officer lights and head the sirens.<p>

"Oh no. Wait! Maybe he can help me!"

Right as he was about to slow his car down he heard a loud pop sound and immediately thought he was being shot at.

"He's shooting at me! Why's he shooting at me!" He began to panic again and pressed hard on the gas pedal, trying to out drive the cop.

"Man, I haven't gone this fast in years! I'm about to blow a gasket or somethin'!" The old man said to himself, trying to chase the hot rod in front of him.

"Serpentine! Serpentine!" Lightning repeated to himself, starting to swerve his car left and right.

"What in blue blazes? Crazy hot-rodder!"

The police officer wouldn't give up the chase and Lightning wasn't about to stop either for fear of being shot. The two men continued on down the stretch of road.

* * *

><p>The town of Radiator Springs defiantly wasn't lively. Sure, it was nighttime, but all the townsfolk were out, sitting around bored. As if waiting for something, something amazing, to happen.<p>

From the entrance of the town you can see a sign that says "Flo's V8 Cafe". It was a small cafe, tables inside and out. There appeared to be two gentlemen sitting by the edge of the cafe. One in a chair and one on the sidewalk. Both staring up at the blinking traffic light.

Another store, diagonally from the cafe, was a tire shop named "Luigi's Casa Della Tires". There were small stacks of tires around the windows of the store and in front of the entire place there was a giant stack, looking similar to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Two small men were sitting outside of it, one looking bored, staring at the ground, the other fixing a tire that kept leaning over due to a sign pressing against it.

Over at the court house there is a tall man, a small smile is gracing his face as he waters the flowers around the town's founder's statue. The man on the statue had buck teeth, one was golden, one was silver. He was dressed in olden day clothing, had crazy messy hair and a crazy happy look in his eyes. Under the statue it said "STANLEY Our Founder: 1909"

Another smaller shop was covered in Route 66 signs, big and small, and bumper stickers. There were dull yellow lights around the shop. By the door an old woman was fast asleep rocking back and forth in her rocking chair. The store was called "Radiator Springs Curios" and underneath the store's named another sign says "U Want It We Got It".

Back at Flo's V8 Cafe the customers all seemed bored. A blonde hair woman is sitting at a table, her head leaning against her hand, trying to stay awake. She is wearing a light teal short sleeve shirt with an apron and matching skirt.

A tan black haired man is sitting at the same table as the woman, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ground. He's wearing a purple jacket with flames going down the sleeves and sides. Along with the jacket is a black t-shirt and a regular pair of jeans.

The man sitting on the side walk has light brown hair that just barley reaches his shoulders along with a soul patch. He's wearing a un-buttoned shirt, exposing his chest, and a pair of torn up old jeans. Around his forehead is a purple head-band. He's staring up at the traffic light.

The man to his left, sitting in a chair is also staring at the traffic light. He has short brownish gray hair and is dressed as if he were in the military.

"I'm tellin' you man" the man to his right began, "Every third blink is slower."

The couple in the back glanced over at the man on the side walk but chose not to say anything.

The military man just looked down at his partner, "The 60's weren't good to you, were they?" He asked, not wanting an answer.

Right after he had asked the question all four people looked over towards the town's entrance as they heard the loud pops of the sheriff car.

The four stood up and gathered over to the edge of the side walk, staring towards where the popping was coming from.

* * *

><p>Lightning was still being chased by the police officer and he wasn't backing down.<p>

His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him as he started to get closer and closer to the lights.

"Wha- That's not the interstate!" He yelled to himself, slowing down slightly. He heard another pop and quickly hit the gas pedal again causing him to go faster.

As he continued to drive he started running into a line of cation cones. He quickly turned out of the way and nearly ran into what appeared to be a giant towering cation cone.

"Woah!" Not knowing what else to do he quickly swerved again and, this time, running into a barbed wired fence.

"No!" He panicked as he heard the wire cutting into his car, as he drove farther, swerving again, he noticed a drive through sign and followed where the arrow was pointing.

* * *

><p>"I'm not the only one seeing this...right?" The man with the purple head band asked. The three men and woman were cautiously looking around, wondering where the car had gone.<p>

Suddenly Lightning's came crashing through the outside of the cafe, knocking down tables and chairs in it's path.

Quickly the three man jumped out of the way avoiding any damage.

The black haired man yelled angrily as the barbed wire scrapped across his jacket sleeve, tearing it off.

"Hey man! You owe me a new jacket!" He yelled angrily, a strong heavy Spanish accent coming through in his voice.

The young looking man wearing blue overalls and a tiny black hat at the tire shop threw the tire he was holding in the air and quickly jumped behind the stack of tires beside him.

Lightning didn't know what was going on. He could have just simply stopped his car, but because of the panic going through his head that wasn't an option.

He quickly went straight on through, knocking over each and every tire stack.

"My tires!" A short man in a yellow suite with a black hat yelled.

Lightning couldn't hear anything anyone was saying over the sound of his screaming. And now he couldn't see out of his front wind-shield very well because of the two giant tires covering them.

The tall man wearing red overalls holding a watering can panicked and jumped back, not wanting to get hurt.

Lightning could scarcely see the statue and instead of stopping, swerved around it, destroying the flowers surrounding it, causing the tall man cowering in the back ground to start tearing up.

As Lightning swerved around the statue the barbed wire caught onto the statue's model caused the car to jerk to a stop and spin around.

Lightning, not knowing what to do, starting trying to back his car up as hard as he could, causing white smoke to start coming out of his back wheels.

Finally, after much pressure, the statue gave way, freeing Lightning. He gave a sigh of relief but the relief went away quickly as the statue flew right onto the hood of his car, the face staring at him.

"Ah!" As fast as he could he spun his car around, the statue flicking off, and he drove off, the statue following him as it was still caught on the barbed wire.

The statue's stand was digging into the pavement as Lightning continued to drive, destroying the road in his path.

He wanted to stop, to wake up from this nightmare he was going through. He was hoping it was all just some huge nightmare that Chick had somehow planted into his mind to trip him up at the tie breaker race.

_"Any minute now I'm going to wake up and we'll be in California. Yeah." _He thought as he screamed and continued to drive forward, noticing a few townsfolk watching as he drove by.

Suddenly the statue went off the road and flew up a ramp, cutting it in half and getting caught in a telephone wire.

Lightning tried to keep driving forward, _"What's going on? Why won't I move!" _He tried pressing as hard as he could on the gas pedal but nothing was happening.

Suddenly he was being shot backwards and he was dangling from the telephone pole, his head smacking into the steering wheel.

The statue flew backwards as well, flying over the town.

"Fly away Stanley, be free!" The man in the purple head band said as the other three watched. Ironically enough, it landed right back into it's original spot, landing as if nothing had happened.

The tall man in the red overalls looked up from where his face was buried in his hands and started to tear up again as he noticed his flowers were all destroyed.

Lightning tried to keep his eyes open and stay awake but the face-plant into his steering wheel was making everything fuzzy and numb.

He looked up slightly as he saw head lights getting closer to his car.

He saw the car stop and watched as a police officer with gray hair and a gray mustache stepped out. He walked over to the front of the car and peered in at Lightning.

"Boy," He started, glaring slightly "You're in a heap of trouble."

Sighing, Lightning finally gave in, leaned his head against the steering wheel and allowed his body to pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really hope all of this makes sense to you guys. I read over it and it makes sense to me but most stuff that makes sense to me doesn't always work with others.<strong>

**And I'm sorry for the lack of description detail on the characters in Radiator Springs, they will be described later on, most likely next chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Oh also, I'm really sorry if my description of the Rusteze guys is offensive to anyone. I'm describing what I see in my town, and my head. So, I'm really sorry if my take on human!Fred or any of the other Rusteze guys is offensive.**


End file.
